Episódios TOS por data de exibição
Lista de episódiso de TOS na ordem em que foram exibidos pela primeira vez. # : The Man Trap (Estréia da TOS) # 15 de setembro de 1966: Charlie X # 22 de setembro de 1966: Where No Man Has Gone Before (2º episódio piloto) # 29 de setembro de 1966: The Naked Time # 6 de outubro de 1966: The Enemy Within # 13 de outubro de 1966: Mudd's Women # 20 de outubro de 1966: What Are Little Girls Made Of? # 27 de outubro de 1966: Miri # 3 de novembro de 1966: Dagger of the Mind # 10 de novembro de 1966: The Corbomite Maneuver # 17 de novembro de 1966: The Menagerie, Part I # 24 de novembro de 1966: The Menagerie, Part II # 8 de dezembro de 1966: The Conscience of the King # 15 de dezembro de 1966: Balance of Terror # 29 de dezembro de 1966: Shore Leave # : The Galileo Seven # 12 de janeiro de 1967: The Squire of Gothos # 19 de janeiro de 1967: Arena # 26 de janeiro de 1967: Tomorrow is Yesterday # 2 de fevereiro de 1967: Court Martial # 9 de fevereiro de 1967: The Return of the Archons # 16 de fevereiro de 1967: Space Seed # 23 de fevereiro de 1967: A Taste of Armageddon # 2 de março de 1967: This Side of Paradise # 9 de março de 1967: The Devil in the Dark # 23 de março de 1967: Errand of Mercy # 30 de março de 1967: The Alternative Factor # 6 de abril de 1967: The City on the Edge of Forever # 13 de abril de 1967: Operation: Annihilate! # 15 de setembro de 1967: Amok Time # 22 de setembro de 1967: Who Mourns for Adonais? # 29 de setembro de 1967: The Changeling # 6 de outubro de 1967: Mirror, Mirror # 13 de outubro de 1967: The Apple # 20 de outubro de 1967: The Doomsday Machine # 27 de outubro de 1967: Catspaw # 3 de novembro de 1967: I, Mudd # 10 de novembro de 1967: Metamorphosis # 17 de novembro de 1967: Journey to Babel # 1 de dezembro de 1967: Friday's Child # 8 de dezembro de 1967: The Deadly Years # 15 de dezembro de 1967: Obsession # 22 de dezembro de 1967: Wolf in the Fold # 29 de dezembro de 1967: The Trouble with Tribbles # 5 de janeiro de : The Gamesters of Triskelion # 12 de janeiro de 1968: A Piece of the Action # 19 de janeiro de 1968: The Immunity Syndrome # 2 de fevereiro de 1968: A Private Little War # 9 de fevereiro de 1968: Return to Tomorrow # 16 de fevereiro de 1968: Patterns of Force # 23 de fevereiro de 1968: By Any Other Name # 1 de março de 1968: The Omega Glory # 8 de março de 1968: The Ultimate Computer # 15 de março de 1968: Bread and Circuses # 29 de março de 1968: Assignment: Earth # 20 de setembro de 1968: Spock's Brain # 27 de setembro de 1968: The Enterprise Incident # 4 de outubro de 1968: The Paradise Syndrome # 11 de outubro de 1968: And the Children Shall Lead # 18 de outubro de 1968: Is There in Truth No Beauty? # 25 de outubro de 1968: Spectre of the Gun # 1 de novembro de 1968: Day of the Dove # 8 de novembro de 1968: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky # 15 de novembro de 1968: The Tholian Web # 22 de novembro de 1968: Plato's Stepchildren # 29 de novembro de 1968: Wink of an Eye # 6 de dezembro de 1968: The Empath # 20 de dezembro de 1968: Elaan of Troyius # : Whom Gods Destroy # 10 de janeiro de 1969: Let That Be Your Last Battlefield # 17 de janeiro de 1969: The Mark of Gideon # 24 de janeiro de 1969: That Which Survives # 31 de janeiro de 1969: The Lights of Zetar # 14 de fevereiro de 1969: Requiem for Methuselah # 21 de fevereiro de 1969: The Way to Eden # 28 de fevereiro de 1969: The Cloud Minders # 7 de março de 1969: The Savage Curtain # 14 de março de 1969: All Our Yesterdays # 3 de junho de 1969: Turnabout Intruder # 4 de outubro de : The Cage Categoria:Listas das produções Episódios por data de exibição de:Liste der TOS Folgen (US Erstausstrahlung) en:TOS episode airdates sr:Епизоде ОС по датуму емитовања